


[翔润]knock you out

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 这是我给SJ写的第一篇文诶！多么有纪念价值。因此无论他有多么雷，我都，我都不会歧视他的。嗯。……但真的有够雷的了！！！2015.04.05
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho





	[翔润]knock you out

事情为什么会发展成这样呢。  
十九岁的生田斗真捧着乌龙茶，面无表情地看着面前这个一头乱毛的浓眉。他满脸潮红，连舌头都有些打结，却还在低声嘟囔着些什么谁也听不懂的东西。  
两个小时之前，当这个人敲开自家门说要什么联络感情的时候，自己就应该果决地把门关上！  
到底是什么人才会提着一打啤酒来和自己未成年的好友联络感情啊？作为一个成年人最基本的道德底线呢？  
生田恶狠狠地灌下一口乌龙茶，在心里愤愤不平。  
不就是仗着比自己大一岁先成年了么，有什么了不起？再，再过不到一年，自己就也能喝酒了！到时候一定要把这个浓眉灌得连樱井翔是谁都不认识。

“斗真——！”趴在桌上的少年突然提高了声线，带着醉鬼特有的嘹亮的不耐。  
正在心里默默计划坏事时突然被叫中了名字，生田差点将嘴里还没来得及咽下去的乌龙茶喷出来。他咳嗽着转过身，看见了一个意识已经开始有些涣散的人噘着嘴抱着双臂，直起了背端坐在茶几前，一副气鼓鼓的样子。  
生田心中忐忑，心想难道说自己刚刚不小心把心里的话说出来了？不会吧，自己又不是已经醉了的那个。  
心里的七上八下还没有处理完，就看见那个浓眉抬起头揉了揉自己已经足够乱的头发，露出了一个无比傻的笑容。  
“ねえ，斗真，我和你说哦，我最近恋爱了哦~”  
生田愣住了，他不知该做些什么反应。  
这件事并不奇怪，毕竟大家都是血气方刚感情丰富荷尔蒙分泌旺盛的二十左右的男孩，谈个恋爱什么的再正常不过了。但是这家伙未免藏得太好了吧？不仅身边没有多出什么频频出现的女孩子，连本人也丝毫没有变化，自己也算是他的密友之一可是却完全没有察觉什么。这不敢相信的隐瞒技术，都可以去当间谍了吧？  
所以听他这么一说，生田完全不知道是该擂上一拳说一句恭喜，还是掐着他的脖子怒吼你这家伙有情况竟敢现在才告诉我。  
但既然选在这个微妙的时间点谈论这个话题，难道说这人遇见了什么烦恼么？  
哇哦，所以说现在是传说中的酒后吐真言时间？  
生田现在整个人都兴奋了起来，他已经做好准备，来听面前这个醉鬼的恋爱烦恼了。

于是，在弥漫着散漫气息的客厅中，两个年轻人并不端正地坐在地板上，开始了一段恋爱烦恼的相谈。  
现在的松本润，一双大眼包着一汪水，视线被粼粼的眼泪一折射，完全看不出他的焦点在哪里。  
看起来真的是醉的厉害。  
他向后一仰倒在沙发上，声音黏腻。  
“斗真你知道吗，这个人年龄比我要大哦。”  
生田笑眯眯地捧起有些凉了的乌龙茶，一边点头一边在心里念着自己的小九九：啊，还是年下呢。怎么说呢，非常符合这个人的人设呢，和他刚刚才演完的电视剧设定也很符合……等等，不会是加藤小姐吧！  
不不不，冷静下来生田斗真，加藤小姐看起来并不是他的type啊，一定不是这样的。  
还是说是仲间小姐！

“我啊，其实已经喜欢那个人很久了。从现在往前，往很前很前开始，就已经喜欢了。”  
好的，加藤小姐和仲间小姐都pass。  
诶，那还能有谁啊？难道说是邻居家的小姐姐之类的？

“我真的非常喜欢他呢，非常的。前段时间因为一些事情，终于在生日时候向他表白了他也答应了，我们还接吻了。当时真的非常非常开心，开心的不知道怎么办才好。”  
那你都没有来和我分享你的开心松本润我们不要做朋友了。  
等一下等一下，他？  
……诶？？？？？  
可，可能是他已经醉到连话都不会说了吧哈哈，一定是这样的。

“但是当这些喜悦褪去之后，我开始变得越来越害怕……说害怕什么的，就是觉得非常不真实。担心，他是像喜欢我喜欢他那样的喜欢着我，所以才答应我的告白呢。还是因为只是不讨厌我而又不忍心伤害我，才答应我的表白呢。”原本雀跃的声音突然一下子变得低沉又平淡，反而令人意外地并不显得伤心。正在因为那个“他”而胡思乱想着的生田一下子抬起头看向面前的友人，却看见他在不知道什么时候已经低下了头，过长的乱毛将表情完全遮住，生田什么也看不见。  
即使是再天然的人也知道这个时候应该献出一个爱的抱抱，更何况是和松本润已经相知多年的生田斗真。  
他凑到松本的身边，一把拦过那人的肩膀，将这个比自己大一岁的人的脑袋按进了自己的颈窝。  
“要是第二种情况的话，我还更宁愿他拒绝我啊。”  
松本本来就黏腻的声音因为醉酒的关系鼻音更重了，现在听起来就像是一块沾满了炼乳的年糕。  
他甚至将脑袋在生田的颈窝里蹭了蹭。生田甚至地觉得他还瘪了瘪嘴。  
什么啊，难道在撒娇么？

松本在生田的肩膀上靠了一会儿，然后吸了吸鼻子，用他的奶音继续说：“然后前天的晚上，我在他家留宿了。”  
生田竖起了耳朵准备听他接下来的话。  
然而这位先生却停在这里不说话了。  
生田等了一会儿，没动静，又等了一会儿，终于没按耐住，他表露出一个十九岁少年应有的揶揄顶了顶肩膀问：“然后呢？你们……？”  
“啊，我们做了。”  
咚地一声，生田心中的小人比了一个巨大的大拇指。  
真是一个行动派啊，松本润先生。  
“但是没有做到最后。”  
……诶？  
“我们互相解决了之后就睡了，并没有做到最后。”  
…………诶？  
“所以我想，翔桑果然不是因为像我喜欢他一样的喜欢着我，才接受我的告白的吧。他果然还是觉得，男人和男人的话，是不能接受的吧。”  
松本润说完这句话后又瘪了瘪嘴，然后拿起桌上没有喝完的啤酒接着灌了起来。  
而生田斗真呢，他整个人呆愣地坐在原地，脑中好像正在经历一场时速300km/h的台风一样乱成一团。他心中的心中的小人迷茫的想要伸手从那些飞速旋转的杂物中扯出一些什么捋一捋思路，却什么也抓不到，于是也只好愣愣地站在原地，瞪着一双眼睛。  
客厅里散漫的气氛一下子消散了，好像有人将空气抽光了一样，陷入了凝固与沉默。

这家伙，到底知不知道自己在说着什么啊。  
好不容易让脑内的台风消停下来的生田斗真，看着重新趴回桌上的松本润一脸的不可置信。  
虽然震惊于松本刚刚透露出来自己正在交往的对象是前辈樱井翔这件事，但是冷静下来想想这的确是最合理的解释了。  
恋人比自己年纪大这件事不用提了，喜欢了很久更是有眼睛的人都看得出来的。至于生日那天的表白……  
现在一说，这家伙第二天的确一直围着樱井翔打转，虽说他原来也围着樱井翔没错啦但是距离微妙的不一样了。  
天呐，所以说他已经和翔桑接过吻还，还互相帮助过了么！  
这种感觉太怪异了，自己的好朋友和自己相当敬仰的前辈在交往的这种事情！  
自己到底还要怎么样去正视翔桑！还能接受出现在同一个画面里的翔桑和松本润嘛！  
不好，脑内的台风有重新开始复苏的征兆，生田崩溃地蹲了下来捂住了脑袋。  
现在纠结的人已经完全变成我了啊！  
而此刻，宣泄完了的松本正带着轻松的笑容趴在茶几上快要进入梦乡了。

打破生田纠结的，是不知道被放在身上哪个口袋里的松本的手机铃声。  
意识已经完全不清醒了的松本只是在桌子上象征意义地挣扎了一下，看起来已经丧失了掏出手机的能力。  
生田叹了一口气，认命般的将松本抱了起来，花了快一分钟，才从他松松垮垮口袋众多的衣服中翻出了那个不停响着的手机。  
然后在他看见了上面的名字之后就差点把手机扔出去了。  
上面写着翔桑。  
诶，都这个时候了还叫桑么？  
不不不，这不重要，重要的是自己到底该不该接这个电话。  
生田英俊的五官皱成了一团，他实在是无法在刚刚得知樱井和松本的恋情之后还心平气和地和樱井讲电话。  
好歹给他一两天的缓冲期啊？他甚至连20岁都没过到底为什么就要让他面对这样修罗的局面啊？  
还，还是挂掉吧。  
生田想着，按上了手机上绿色的话筒。  
然后他就恨不得拎起自己的头把自己从窗户里扔出去了。  
“喂？润？”  
电话里响起了熟悉的声音，而生田却如同被掐住了喉咙一般一句话说不出来。他狠狠地盯住自己大腿上醉得一脸安详的松本润，就要将他的脸上盯出两个柚子这么大的洞了。  
电话那头的人没有等来应有的反应似乎有些着急，于是他又叫了一声：“喂？润？你在么？”  
这么沉默着不说话也不是办法啊，生田绝望地闭上了眼。他张了张嘴，从喉咙里挤出了一阵僵硬又沙哑的声音：“喂，翔桑么，我是生田。现在松润在我家呢，他喝醉了。”

如果有什么穿越时空的机器的话，生田是一定会毫不犹豫地穿越会两小时之前，阻止自己因大脑短路而按下绿色话筒的手的。  
然而现在日本的科技水平还没发展到这个地步，真是太遗憾了。  
于是尴尬而又不能展现出自己为什么尴尬的生田，只能坐在原地僵硬地等待樱井翔，僵硬地欢迎樱井翔，僵硬而又尴尬地站在远处看樱井翔和突然难缠起来的松本润扯皮。  
这太考验演技了，生田甚至觉得在这两个小时内自己的演技得到了质的飞跃。

“不要！”突然难缠起来的松本润用毫无威慑力的奶音拒绝着樱井翔要带他回家的行动。  
樱井则象征性地拽着松本的一条胳膊想要将他从地板上拽起来：“那你难道要睡在斗真家里嘛？斗真家只有一张床，你睡地板第二天会全身疼哦。”  
“不管，不想回家。”  
樱井的最后一丝耐性都要被磨光了，他本来就不是什么脾气好的人，现在更是恨不得把这个一身酒气的包子扛在肩上带回家去。  
然而这个念头在看着那个人鼓起的两颊之后，就会莫名其妙的烟消云散了。  
他挫败地揉了揉脑袋，没想到有一天自己竟然为了劝松本润回家而不知所措。  
樱井无可奈何，只能蹲下身子，伸出手指戳了戳松本的脸颊：“回家吧，斗真还要休息呢。”  
“不要。”被戳的有些烦，松本一歪头咬住了樱井伸过来的手指。  
樱井额头的井号跳了跳。  
看来只好使出大招了。  
“まっちやん，回家吧。”  
松本总是对这个称呼无可奈何的，他慢慢地放开了樱井的手指，抬起水汪汪的眼睛看向旁边蹲着的人。  
他几乎有些动摇了。  
可是真的不想回家，家里只有自己一个人，太寂寞了啊。  
“哦，那就回我家吧。”樱井笑了，露出了仓鼠一样的门牙。  
呀，之前生田不是说过么，喝醉的人总是容易把心里想的话说出来的。  
松本依旧迷糊着，但终究是听懂了不用回只有自己的家里了。他一下子有些兴奋地站起来，却又因为站得太猛而一下倒进了沙发里。  
樱井和生田看着他，笑出了声来。

“啊，真是不好意思啊斗真，这家伙麻烦你了。还真是不像话，竟然带啤酒来还没成年的人家里。”樱井架着分不清东南西北的松本冲生田露齿一笑。  
“没有的事情，我们也好久没有坐下来聊天了，也是机会难得嘛。”生田依旧不怎么能直视樱井的脸，只能露出一个僵硬的几乎称得上是面部体操的笑容。  
完蛋了，翔桑不会看出来我知道些什么了吧。  
“希望这家伙没有和你说什么有的没的才好。”  
“啊完全没有！”  
“今晚真是麻烦你了，那我们就先告辞了。”  
“走好哦。”  
完蛋了翔桑肯定猜到了！  
生田抹掉额头上的冷汗，开始忧心起之后该如何和樱井相处。  
说自己真的什么也不知道他会相信嘛。  
然后他就看见松本就着被架住的姿势极其顺手地将脑袋一下塞进了樱井的颈窝，还嫌不够似的用那一头乱毛蹭来蹭去。  
何其熟悉的动作。  
生田冷静地站在玄关处，冷静地关上了门。  
自己是真的什么都没看见，翔桑，你要相信我。

***

樱井翔多少是能感受到松本润最近的不对劲的。  
自从自己接受了他的告白，这孩子高兴得不像话，第二天几乎像向日葵追着太阳那样围着自己。自己本是有些担心他的高兴表现得太过明显，会招来一些不必要的麻烦，然而不想还不等自己提出忧虑，他便转了性一样，再不粘着自己。甚至即使樱井想要表现出一些亲密，他也会全身僵硬，手脚都不知怎么摆放。  
原本以为他是抱着和自己一样的想法为了避嫌才这么做，过了几天才发现似乎不是这么一回事。他和自己之间的距离竟然大到了一种闹别扭的地步，不，在关系转变之前，即使他们的确在闹别扭，也从来没有这么生疏过。连二宫这两天看自己的眼神都变得冷冰冰的，那个弟控肯定是看出了什么不对，以为自己欺负了他的弟弟，正想着怎么教训自己吧。  
这可伤脑筋了啊。  
樱井向来是一个很有自信的人，无论是对工作还是对感情上都是如此，他相信自己可以用一种完善又稳妥的方案处理他们。然而松本却总是能以一种意想不到的方式打破他的自信，让事情朝着意想不到的方法发展。  
比如他的表白。  
并不是说樱井不喜欢松本，他当然是喜欢的。只是他还没有想好到底该如何处理这段感情，如果接受之后又该用什么方式对待最为合适。二十出头的年轻人终究还没有成熟到能够完美处理世上最复杂的两件事——理智与感情。  
樱井原本是希望等自己能够找到一个万全的平衡点后再与松本摊牌的，却不想这个总是跟在自己后面的孩子却在自己成人礼的那天拉住自己的衣袖红着脸对自己吼出了我喜欢你。  
当时樱井的心就像被滴进了一滴蜜糖，泛起的涟漪都是带着清甜的，爱意与怜惜都从心底蔓入血液流向了四肢百骇。  
于是他搂住了那个紧张到手臂线条都紧绷起来了的青年，将他的脑袋按在了自己的颈窝，笑着说：“我也是啊。”

又比如现在。  
会从生田家里带出一个喝醉的松本这件事，樱井是无论如何也想不到的。  
这件事甚至让他有些想不通。  
想喝酒为什么要找不能陪他对饮的生田呢？而且按照松本的个性是绝不会任由自己喝醉到这个程度的。而且又不是成年之后的第一次喝酒，不知天高地厚。  
还是说有什么烦恼么。  
啊，大概是了。只有这个才能解释现在出现的情况。  
樱井看着倒在自己床上的松本陷入了沉思。  
会是什么烦恼呢，他最近真的怪怪的。  
想得出神，他伸出手挠了挠松本的脖子。  
松本发出一声近似于小动物的呻吟，皱起眉头瘪了瘪嘴：“斗真……好烦……！”  
樱井噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
这家伙还以为自己在斗真家么？自己刚刚可是费了不少力气才把他带回家，听他这么一说心里都失落起来了啊。  
然而失落的樱井先生头顶突然亮起了一个小灯泡，他想到怎么才能够知道松本心中的烦恼了。  
樱井慢慢凑到了松本耳边，模仿着toma的声线小声说：“润，你到底在烦恼些什么啊？”  
松本纤长的睫毛颤了两下，才不情愿地张开，他伸出手虚张声势地擂了面前的人一拳，嘴里发出不满的抱怨：“刚刚不是和你说了一堆？你到底有没有在听啦！下次你有事不要来找我。”  
看来还没有醉到什么都记不得的程度嘛。  
樱井抓住那只纤细的手腕，大拇指在上面摩挲了两下，然后将它放在床上。他一脸不怀好意的笑容已经抑制不住了：“哎呀，刚刚你没有交代清楚，颠来倒去的，谁知道你这个醉鬼在说什么？清醒了点没？理清思路再说一遍嘛。”  
“谁，谁是醉鬼！”听起来明显底气不足。  
刚刚才睁开的眼睛因为一些复杂的情绪重新闭了起来，因为之前室外冷风而变回白皙肤色的脸上重新弥漫上了红晕。樱井仔细地观察着身旁人的变化，心中有什么想法隐隐抬了头。  
“我在烦恼恋情啦，恋情。”  
“我想……我那个喜欢了很久最近才在一起的、年长的恋人似乎是碍于情面才答应了我的表白……”  
松本抬起双手捂住已经开始重新发红的脸，超小的声音从手心里挤了出来。  
“而且……昨天我都那么主动了，他都没有做到最后……”  
然后松本沉默了一会儿，捂着脸默默地在床上滚了一圈。  
“不许说出去哦。”  
他把头埋进干净的床单里说。  
这样的他当然看不见此时坐在床边的樱井有些错愕的脸。

*** 

第二天早晨，松本是被刺眼的阳光唤醒的。  
当他睁开双眼的一瞬间就被一阵剧烈而又尖锐的疼痛击中。就好像有三万个人用锥子在他的脑袋里凿的那么疼。窗帘的缝隙处正好对着他的眼睛，平时轻柔友善的清晨阳光此时则犹如近在咫尺爆炸开来的照明弹一样让人无法承受。  
松本在他醒来的一瞬间感受到了世界末日的滋味。  
捂着自己的脑袋发出不由自主的高声呻吟，松本在床上不情愿地打了一个滚，他想要站起来去把窗帘拉好，然后继续坠入睡眠，以逃避宿醉第二天的噩梦体验。  
然后他就撞到个像人一样的东西。  
想来大概是斗真。  
于是松本带着些歉意地拍了拍手下的躯体，含糊不清地打着招呼：“早安啊斗真，昨天麻烦你了。”  
“你也知道麻烦斗真了啊。”手下的躯体带着明显的笑意和些许的不爽。  
松本的世界都熄灭了，连宿醉带来的尖锐头痛都在瞬间停滞。他保持着拍着樱井大腿的姿势僵直在那里，一动不敢动。  
“哦？怎么不说话了？没有睡醒？你昨晚分明很精神嘛。”  
声音逼近，带着不祥气息的热气打在自己的耳廓上，松本觉得自己全身的汗毛都竖起来了。  
怎么回事，难道自己昨晚不是在斗真家喝酒么？为什么现在自己是睡在翔桑的身边。天呐，仔细一看衣服都换过了，难道昨天吐了他一身？不不，衣服换过了身上也没有汗涔涔的感觉这代表……？  
翔桑帮自己洗澡了吧。  
砰。  
埋在枕头里的脑袋上升腾起了一朵蘑菇云。  
一只手伸上了他的头顶，带着温柔的力度拍了拍。  
然后路线急转，揪住了他还在发烫的耳朵。  
“你去斗真家喝酒？在人家还未成年的情况下？他要是没经受住诱惑怎么办。”  
“……”  
“还把自己喝成这样，要是我没有在那个时候打电话找你，你准备让斗真怎么照顾这样的你？”  
“对不起……”  
耳朵上的手加上了一些力度，将那颗埋在枕头里的脑袋拎了起来。樱井终于看见了那张混合着羞怯与愧疚的脸。  
啊，果然在咬嘴唇啊。  
真可爱啊。  
樱井不合时宜地想。  
不过不能姑息。于是虚张起十二分的气势，樱井吊起了眉毛：“明天要和斗真好好道歉。”  
“是。”面前做错了事情的人态度无比诚恳。  
樱井冷冷地盯着他看了十秒，表情终于缓和。他拍了一下松本的肩膀：“好了，去梳洗一下，把桌上的面包和解酒药吃掉再来卧室找我。”  
樱井站起来，看着依旧坐在床上的松本，慢慢地说：“我们之间，也有一些问题需要解决。”

***

自知犯了错的松本现在异常乖巧。他一边刷着牙一边和头疼做着斗争，还要分出很大一部分精力思考自己和樱井究竟有什么问题还没解决。  
解决了早饭喝了解酒药，终于使剧烈的头痛缓解许多之后，清醒了许多的松本得出了自己的答案。  
果然是吐在翔桑身上了吧。  
啊啊啊啊该怎么道歉才好，免费洗一个星期的衣服行不行啊。  
松本哭丧着脸一步一停顿地往卧室方向踱步，在将手放上门把手时，他闭上眼为自己做了最后的祈祷。  
因为生气起来的翔桑真的很可怕啊！更何况看他刚刚的样子绝对有在生气吧！怎么办，主动提出来愿意洗衣服的话会不会得到缓刑啊……  
松本一咬牙，打开了门。  
“翔桑吐在你身上了实在是对不起我愿意给你咦？”  
“愿意给我什么？”只见面前的人已经穿好了一身革履的正装，正在系领带。  
松本奇怪上下打量了一番，说实话这个人一头黄毛还带着耳钉，此刻穿上一身西服着实蛮好笑的，不过意外的……有些可爱。  
当然，一个犯错的人是在这种时候不会说出这种话的。  
于是他眼观鼻鼻观心地说：“翔桑穿成这样，是马上要去哪里么？”  
樱并没有立刻回答他。他对着穿衣镜好好的将领带扣紧，翻好衣领，确定了全身上下都已经穿戴整齐之后，才转过身来。  
“润，我们来做爱吧。”  
“诶？？？？？？？”松本一下子跳了起来，眼睛瞪得就像见到了鬼。  
“啊，看起来你很想的样子啊。我想既然是第一次，还是要保有一些一层一层脱衣服的乐趣的好。怎么样，还满意么？”说着他转了个圈，然后走向脸已经红到爆炸的松本面前。  
此刻的松本，已经除了脸红不知道还可以做出什么其他的反应了。他被步步逼近的樱井逼得步步后退，还挥舞着双手用已经变了调的声音尖叫着：“谁想了！！！你在说什么！！再说大早上的！！”  
然后他就被逼到了门板上，此刻松本第一次痛恨起自己随手关门的好习惯。  
挥舞的双手被随后逼近的樱井抓住按在了身侧，避无可避又无处可躲的松本只剩一双眼珠还能四处乱看。樱井越发逼近，他紧张得根本不知该做什么反应，最终竟下意识地闭上了眼睛。  
这完全是在邀吻吧。  
于是樱井就从善如流地吻上了面前这个在微微颤抖的嘴唇。

原本在樱井的预想里，这个吻是不带任何色情的暗示的。  
但是松本从来不按照樱井的预想行动。  
于是当松本张开嘴巴伸出舌头有些期期艾艾地蹭上樱井的上颌时，樱井决定将所有的预想与计划都扔到三百里外。  
他更加用力地按住松本的手腕，应战一般地与他交缠起来。  
他们交换了一个气势汹汹的吻。  
当气喘吁吁的樱井终于放过了气喘吁吁的松本时，樱井轻啄了一下松本的鼻尖：“刚刚不是才说没有在想？”  
于是脸红到锁骨下的松本又凑上前去，用嘴唇堵住了樱井讨人厌的调笑。

他们终于重新躺回了床上。  
樱井掀起松本宽松得很的睡衣，在他鲜明的左肋骨上印下一个吻。  
他跪在松本身侧，看着他的眼睛。然后脱下自己的外套，拉松了领带，慢慢将它解开。  
现在，领带系在脖子上的时间还不满二十分钟，却已经和外套一起皱巴巴地被扔在地板上了。  
这样的动作本该帅气又性格，然而配上樱井一头黄发，总觉得哪里不对。  
不过在松本的眼中，怎样的樱井大概都是很帅的。  
于是他极其配合地咬住了嘴唇。  
樱井看得非常满意，低下头去吻住了他的小腹。  
热力从小腹蔓延开，松本伸手抓住了樱井的头发。  
现在的感觉和大前天晚上一点也不一样。  
松本想。  
分明还没有做什么，却比做了什么的更让人羞耻与兴奋。  
“啊——”毫无预兆的，樱井顺着松本腹部的线条向上舔去，接着一口含住了他的乳首。松本毫无准备，惊叫出声。  
然后他们都停下了动作。  
松本睁大了眼睛捂住了嘴巴，他完全不知道刚才的叫声是因为惊讶还是刺激。  
但是无论是因为什么，这样的叫声都太羞耻了。  
甜腻的，绵软的，带着鼻音如同撒娇一般的叫声。  
而还没有等他思考明白，樱井就再次吻住了那里。  
这次他还用上了牙齿。  
乳首周围细嫩敏感的皮肤被牙齿碾过，舌头不停刺激已经挺立起来的乳尖。从未有过的快感如同微弱的小电流一般从胸前流入每一处的神经，眼泪慢慢在眼眶中聚集。  
而大概是因为刚才的声音，松本咬住了自己的手掌边缘。  
而樱井却对这样的状况很是不满。  
他的手扶上另一边的乳首，开始用指甲掐碾搔弄，另一只手则摸上了松本纤细的腰间，在上面或轻或重地抚摸。  
快感来的快而陌生，松本甚至都害怕了，他闭起眼睛像鱼一样扭动，不知想要逃避还是迎合。他下意识的想握住枕头寻求一点安全感，然而却忘了现在正依赖口中的手掌来堵住就在嘴边的呻吟。  
“唔……哈……”开闸了之后，就来不及了。  
樱井终于得到了想要的，如同奖励一般，他在已经被折腾的通红挺立的乳首上落下一个略显温柔的吻，接着就直接连着内裤一起，将松本剥了个精光。  
此刻松本才真的感到慌乱，他心如擂鼓，无措地想要遮住自己已经半硬的欲望，然而如同想到什么一样，生生抑制住了要抬起的双手。  
“翔桑……”他一边狠狠地害羞着，一边伸出微微颤抖的手，捏住了樱井的扣子，“不是说好让我拆礼物的么？”  
从樱井的角度是看不见松本的眼睛的，目中所及只有那长翘的如同蝶翼一般的睫毛在不安地颤动。  
“好啊，你拆吧。”樱井轻柔地吻住了他。  
松本颤颤巍巍地开始解樱井衬衫上的扣子，这些扣子似乎比平日里来得更小更光滑，在他的手里不停地打滑。松本有些窘迫地咬住嘴唇，心里甚至开始怀疑这是樱井故意在使坏。  
在一颗扣子上失败了第三次之后，松本终于有些生气了。  
他不知道究竟是怎么想的，竟伸头咬住了那颗扣子。  
然后唇齿并用的将那颗扣子解开了。  
什么嘛，自己的舌头怎么看起来比手指还灵活。  
松本还有些得意。  
然后他就被气息明显不稳的樱井一把捞了起来按在了床上。樱井的手毫不客气地握住他半硬的欲望，带着焦躁与性急地搓揉起来。  
“哈——啊——”  
被突然袭击的松本来不及做任何反应，只能予取予求地呻吟出声。  
啊。刚刚那颗是最下面的那颗扣子啊。  
他被高热蒸腾着的脑子里唯一一点神智冷静地说。  
我都做了什么啊……  
松本再次将自己的脑袋扔进了枕头中。

“哼……嗯……”  
甜腻的声音从枕头中闷闷地传出。松本不住地大口呼吸，鼻腔里充斥着羽毛的味道。  
樱井实在是太恶劣了。  
他不停地抚慰着几处关键部位，却总是稍稍给予一点就立刻离开。  
松本已经被撩拨得浑身滚烫，绵软无力，他甚至觉得自己就像一块正在被慢慢炖煮的年糕，就要化在床上。  
“まっちやん……”樱井咬上他滚烫的耳廓，伸出舌头慢慢舔舐。  
松本尖尖地喘息一声，张开嘴咬住了面前的枕头。  
他大概知道樱井接下来要做些什么了。  
“まっちやん，放松一点。”  
脖颈处被略长的头发戳得有些痒，松本下意识地缩了缩脖子。  
然后身后某处被打开进入的感觉使他重新紧绷了起来。  
事实上樱井做得不错，他甚至贴心的将手指上的润滑剂捂热了。  
樱井一边慢慢打着转地将手指向里深入，一边对着松本裸露在枕头外的脸侧印上一个一个安慰的吻。  
他缓缓在温热的甬道进出，时不时用指甲蹭一蹭内壁。  
松本的体内紧致又温暖，虽然因为紧张而还有些僵硬，但是还是让樱井几乎疯狂。  
他无比享受地观察着松本因为他每一次动作而做出的小反应，无论是颤抖还是呻吟，甚至是最细微的肌肉的紧绷都逃不过他的眼睛。  
更不用说当他按上某处时松本那样剧烈地弹动。  
是这里了。  
所以很快地伸进第二根手指，坏心眼地在那块肌肉处若即若离地打转，舔上已经附上一层薄汗的背部，用舌头感受他的每一次战栗。  
“呜，呜，嗯……”  
松本原本小声的呻吟已经带上了轻微的哭腔，听上去又惹人心疼，又让人更想欺负。  
樱井心中的爱意就像一只被吹鼓的气球，慢慢涨盈满了整颗心房。  
于是他抽出手指，伸手将松本从枕头中捧出来，动情地吻上。  
最后将已经蓄势待发的自己慢慢挤进身下的躯体中。  
松本一下子咬住了他的嘴唇，舌头体会到一丝铁锈的味道。  
他安抚地舔过他的每一颗牙齿，用有些粗糙的味蕾碾过两颊。  
身下却速度不改，坚定地向里挺进。  
当终于全部进入的时候，他放开了松本的嘴唇。  
现在，从物理意义上来说，他不能与松本更加亲近了。  
身下的人双目半阖一脸潮红，纤长的睫毛湿漉漉的，挺长的头发一溜一溜的黏在额头上，双手还搂着他的脖子。  
啊，这是他的松润，他的まっちやん，他的恋人。  
他莫名地感到一阵心悸，于是抬起松本的腿环在腰间，缓慢地顶弄起来。

终于的，终于的。  
身后慢慢入侵所带来的酸麻与疼痛的感觉意外得好，松本有种自己在被填满补完的感觉。体内坚硬滚烫的物件在一次一次的进入，顶端狠狠碾过内壁的每一处，快感如潮水，将松本一下一下淹没。  
此刻再也没有什么矜持与害羞了。  
他用力抱住樱井，手指在他瘦弱的背上留下一道道红痕，口中嘤嘤呀呀地胡乱呻吟。  
“翔……翔君……哈……”  
“啊……好……啊……”  
本来就鼻音十足的声音现在听上去更是百分百地在撒娇，樱井听着他的声音汗流得更甚了。本就是二十出头的年轻人，哪里来的什么节制与忍耐。  
他停顿了一下，在松本讶异的眼神中抽出了自己。  
然后他将松本一下子翻了过来，重新气势汹汹地顶了进去。  
“哈啊——”  
松本被他顶撞地差点撞到床板。但还没有给他一个适应的时间，樱井就大力地抽送起来。  
背后的体位进入得更加深入，快感也来得更强烈。樱井每次顶入都用力向下送去，用力之大几乎让松本的双腿支撑不住。  
“翔君——啊啊————”  
他的呻吟不住地拔高，几乎到了哭叫的程度。樱井在抽送的同时用手将他已经被汗水和泪水浸湿的脸扳过来，用力含住他的下唇。  
“不要，不要再叫我翔桑了，叫我翔。”  
松本胡乱点着头，将汗水泪水都蹭到樱井的脸上。  
“翔……呜……”  
在床板的吱呀声中，樱井伸手握住了他的前端。  
松本射了出来。  
他不自主地绞紧了内壁，随即感受到樱井的速度更快了。高潮之后的身体无比敏感，他绵延不断的快感还在袭来，他终于忍不住哭出了声音。  
然后脊椎某一处被牙齿咬住的感觉，甬道里感到了一阵温热的液体，身后的身体重重地趴在了他的身上。

当樱井做完架着双腿酸软的松本去浴室，收拾乱成一团糟的床铺，去浴室将在浴缸中睡着的松本捞起来叫醒擦干，自己去洗澡，等一系列事情之后，时钟已经指向了下午两点。  
“真是太荒淫了，这个早晨。”重新躺回床上的樱井对趴着装死的松本说。  
“……”  
“嘛，不要害羞啊。昨晚你可拉着我控诉了很久的樱井前辈哦。”  
趴着的人周身一震。  
“说什么，明明自己都有主动了却还不做到最后难不成是不喜欢我么。我说你啊也太容易胡思乱想了。”伸手按住那颗乱蓬蓬的脑袋，发狠揉了揉。  
“难不成在你心中，我樱井翔是那种会随随便便答应别人告白的人么？”  
“……对不起，翔君。”  
“嗯？叫我什么？”  
“翔……”  
“我爱你哟，润。”  
“……”脑袋上再次炸开一朵蘑菇云，同时还开出了一串小花。  
“我也是。”今天格外喜欢这个枕头的人说。

fin.


End file.
